


Mimicking Comedy

by popcorn8784



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And A Lot Of Pundertale, Genocide Route, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcorn8784/pseuds/popcorn8784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Migospel have of lot in common. So if Sans can remember the resets, who's to say Migospel is any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Petty Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue for an idea I had. It's quite short, so if you want to see more give me some encouragement down at the bottom!

"Hee hee! You can't catch me, I have a clown car!" Migospel loved when Final Froggit chased him. He knew just how to tick the monster off, and the two friends could race around all of the ruins before they got tired. Besides, it was all in good fun and helped Migospel take his mind off other things. Final Froggit, however, hated it. "Get back here! When I'm finished with you, you'll be a pile of dust," he panted, hopping faster. Migospel picked the wrong time to mess with me, the monster thought. But Migospel just giggled. "What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of my horn. Honk HOOONK!" Usually this would anger Final Froggit even further, but Migospel heard his friend stop. He turned around to see what the problem was. And what the monster saw had him stifling a laugh. "Huu huu, a human!"

All Final Froggit could do is ribbit in surprise. Migospel, wanting to make a good impression, quickly started creating a balloon animal out some bees he formed. The shape, a pile of bees, turned out great, and Migospel grinned. Unfortunately, the bees were not as happy and started flying at the human. They dodged, and noticed Final Froggit was awed at their appearance. Migospel saw the human take out a faded red ribbon. They stuffed the ribbon in a fist, and waved the other hand dramatically. The two overlapped, and the fist turned into an empty palm. Migospel watched his friend croak thoughtfully, his astonished expression turning into one of realization of greater things. Forgetting everything, Final Froggit hopped away knowingly as the human let him go.

Almost instantly, Migospel's grin vanished. "My laughter hides the pain, but now everyone has gone," he stated, facade completely broken. The human tried talking to the monster, but it had no effect to his rambling. "I can't let them see me this way, they cannot worry for me." Giving up, they walked away to leave Migospel to his woes. The monster didn't even notice. "If they worry about me, then they will have to worry about the resets too."


	2. An Old View Turned New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Migospel have a lot in common. So if Sans can remember the resets, who's to say Migospel is any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins the first chapter! Hopefully you like it, I'm kind of new to writing stories and any feedback is greatly appreciated!

Migospel sighed. His friends and he had gotten out of the Underground. Again. And in a day or so, the human would just start their lives over. Migospel felt a tear in his eye. When would they stop? Migospel didn't care what happened to the human after that, as long as his life went back to normal. He was on the brink of crying. But something made Migospel freeze. "Nice view of the forest here, huh?"

Migospel looked behind him and saw a skeleton. How did they get here so silently? Though surprised inside, he put on a smile. "Yeah, but it gets kind of boring." No point putting on his clown shtick, the skeleton must have seen him when he was moping. "I guess the trees just need to spruce up the view," the skeleton replied as they sat down next to Migospel. And despite all of the trees being oak, Migospel laughed. Not a forced giggle, but a long laugh. Deciding to reply, he said, "That pun was quite over-elm-ing! Hahaha!" The skeleton's grin grew wider, and he remarked, "Well, you stumped me. I'm Sans, by the way." "Migospel."

"So how long have you been here?" Migospel grew somber. This run, he had only been here a few minutes. Yet each time, the human reset earlier and earlier. They were probably going to reset very soon. Migospel answered, "Too long for me to really enjoy it." He knew Sans wouldn't get the meaning behind that, but it felt reassuring to talk to him anyways. The skeleton raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Well then, why are you still here?" Migospel thought about this. "I guess because there would be no point in leaving."

Sans stood up, and stared into the distance for a while. Then he looked at Migospel. "Hey, do you want to come with me and talk for a while? I know a good place my friend Grillby is starting up on the surface." Migospel smiled. "I'd be honored. Hopefully your friend has no skeletons in his closet!" As the small monster stood up, Sans chuckled. "I can 'patella' you want 'tibia' better comedian, but 'ulna't be beaten by your 'humerus' skeleton japes!" He started walking, and Migospel followed. A new friend, a hearty conversation. For once, the monster was finally happy. And then everything turned black.

\-------------------------------------------- 

Migospel gasped. Already? It had only been a few hours, yet the human reset! Slowly, the darkness slipped away to show the ruins. Migospel was sitting behind a pillar, like he did after every reset. Final Froggit and he were playing hide and seek when the human first fell down, and now he was cursed to this spot forever. Migospel stood up and started meandering over to where his friend was usually looking for him. The human had reset so much, Migospel had memorized the spot.

After flying through some puzzles, Migospel reached the pile of leaves. If you think about it, this certain pile would make a good hiding spot. Then again, there was no Final Froggit around. Huh, Migospel must have missed them. Hopping over the pile, Migospel starting searching toward the trail. After hunting behind pillars, he finally saw his friend in the distance, and better yet he was near a bush. Perfect, Migospel could surprise him and get his silliness started up. Migospel tiptoed over, making sure to not step on any crunchy leaves.

Final Froggit didn't notice the mischievous monster hiding in the bushes, which was great. Migospel silently bragged. After positioning himself a bit, he found a good clearing in the leaves and sat down to watch for a good time. If Migospel wanted Final Froggit to be as annoyed as possible, the timing had to be just right. It was then he noticed his friend was focused on something. After a few seconds, the human walked into view. No way, they usually take forever to reach this part of the ruins. Usually the human took their sweet time trying to make each monster happy, did they do something else this time? Anyway, they approached Final Froggit, so Migospel decided to stay put.

The usual thing happened. Final Froggit summoned some flies which swiftly flew towards the human. They didn't dodge very well, and had to eat a monster candy. As it was taken out, a differently colored wrapper peeked out of their pocket. They took more than one candy?, Migospel thought. That's pretty rude, considering they were asked nicely to take one. While Migospel was lost in thought, the battle continued. Final Froggit jumped towards the human out of curiosity, but they evaded successfully this time. Fully healed, the human raised their arm. Migospel could now see they were holding something. It seemed to have a powder on it. He wondered what the human would do with it. The arm came down, and in a glint of light Migospel saw what the object is. A knife covered with dust.

The petrified monster could only watch as his friend was slashed across the chest. With a ghastly croak, Final Froggit was reduced to dust. Migospel needed to do something, anything. But he was too scared. This had never happened before, the human had always been kind. But now, they just stood there. The human stood there, and smiled.


	3. Discontinued

If the long pause didn't inform you, I decided to discontinue this story. It started out a small, fun idea, but I don't really know where to go from that. If you have any ideas on how the story could go, feel free to put them in the comments, but for now I'm going to end the story where it is. However, I hope you were able to enjoy the small amount of the story I was able to come up with!


End file.
